


Heteropaternal Superfecundation

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Breast development, Caring Chris, Comfort, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluff, Heteropaternal superfecundation, Jealousy, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Slash, Yaoi, good advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Isak gets pregnant during his first year by both Chris and William after a threesome and both men ignore him afterwards until a new student, Even, is seen rubbing Isak's belly eliciting a jealous reaction from them both.





	Heteropaternal Superfecundation

**Author's Note:**

> The story name is meant to be searched if you think its not possible. Just look for the meaning of the story name and you'll see. Yeah, it's for girls but who gives a fuck? It's Mpreg bitches! It can happen in my deluded world.

Isak wailed as both organs penetrated his body; he gripped the arms of the man who was hovering over him while his legs were pulled back against his shoulder and held by the man underneath.

He bit his lip at the onslaught of pleasure and whined when the man above him pushed even harder into him.

“W-William!” He yelled, tightening his grip on said man’s arms.

The aforementioned man, William, only grunted and continued slamming into Isak's willing body.

The man underneath moved his hands from Isak's ankles to his thighs where he gripped them so that Isak had no way to close his legs as his hole was used.

Isak was crying from the onslaught and Chris wasn't making anything easy either as he and William were thrusting against his prostate.

“P-Please! I… Cum...Please!”

William groaned and grabbed Isak's ankles as his thrusts sped up until his hips stuttered; he could only swear as his orgasm was ripped from his body.

Chris on the other hand grinned from beneath Isak as his dick continued pounding into the slick hole; he closed his eyes when Isak's muscles clenched down on him which pulled his orgasm from him.

“Fuck!”

Isak screamed as he came, white spots where dancing in his vision and without another sound, he blacked out.

"Fuck, that was intense!"

**...**

It was a couple hours later that Isak regained consciousness and the first thing he noticed was the pain soaring through his ass; he winced and rubbed at his eyes before surveying the room.

It was empty.

That didn't really surprise him. In fact, he rolled his eyes and sat up properly, managing to withhold a wince this time, he yawned and looked at the clock next to the bed and sighed in exasperation.

**11:03 pm**

Well, at least the party was still in full swing otherwise it would've been the walk of shame for him.

He looked down at himself and breathed a sigh of relief that at least the bastards cleaned him up but he could still feel the cum inside him and groaned.

“Fuck me! I really hope these fucking birth control pills work.”

He had taken said pills before he was fucked and had to wait a full 48 hours before he could take them again. That was how strong those motherfuckers were.

He still didn't understand how he attracted the attention of both William Magnusson and Christoffer Schistad, but he wasn't complaining. They had wrecked his hole so good and he knew it'd be a while before the soreness receded.

He sighed and quickly moved off the bed and ran straight to the bathroom, wincing all the way until he reached the toilet and sat down.

He breathed a sigh of relief as that their cum hadn't dried inside him.

Isak sighed as he emptied himself before he began cleaning up to eventually rejoin the party downstairs.

It took him 25 minutes to properly clean and dress himself before he left the room, wincing a bit at the pain in his rear.

Hopefully no one would notice his limping.

A broad grin stretched across his face as he heard cheering in the living room; he passed numerous people making out on the way down the stairs and high-fived a few drunk dudes who sent smirks his way.

His eyes immediately zoomed in on Magnus who was dancing on a table, drunk off his ass.

“That fucker,” He murmured in amusement as he proceeded to survey the rest of the room, easily spotting Mahdi who was sleeping in a chair next to the window, his face decorated with drawings of dicks and Jonas who was sipping from a beer bottle while bobbing his head to the music.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a low yawn. Maybe it was time to hit the road, his body was aching pleasantly.

“Well, well. Look who's up.”

Isak's eyes furrowed at the voice and he turned his head to look at the person and rolled his eyes.

It was both Chris and William.

“What do you want?” He asked in annoyance.

Both men smirked at him and William answered with a smug grin. “Nothing we didn't get already.”

Chris laughed and pulled Isak down the last step and wrapped and arm around his neck while William's arms wrapped around his hips.

“So, Isak. Are you used to taking two dicks? You look so fucking tiny, I never would've guessed that you were such a slut.”

Isak blushed hotly as they began leading him towards the kitchen.

“Don't call me a slut, you asshole. You took my fucking virginity.”

Isak could see that they were both surprised by that. “Why exactly are you both still hanging around me? I'm a bit surprised that you even remembered my name.”

William laughed and Chris snorted. “Why wouldn't we remember the best fuck we've ever had?”

“Yeah, no one could ever take the both of us,” William muttered.

“If the both of you think you're fucking me again, you're out of your minds.”

They arrived in the kitchen after numerous manoeuvring around many drunk people and to Isak's surprise, the kitchen was empty.

“We had it cleared when we saw you.” Chris explained, locking the door behind him once they entered.

Isak's eyes widened and he pulled away from William and ran behind the table.

“Oh no, you don't! I'm too sore for another round!”

Both men chuckled and leaned against the door, looking at him in amusement with folded arms.

“I'm not joking, stay back you demons!” Isak was gripping a chair tightly, ready to bolt as soon as one of the men moved.

Both men laughed at that and Chris pushed off the door as he proceeded to move a bit closer to the table causing Isak to panic, a look of panic crossing his face.

“There's no way you're leaving without getting fucked again.”

Isak huffed. “No freaking way. Why don't you two look for someone else? There's loads of people here, plus, I just got done cleaning cum out of my ass and I didn't see either of you helping me.”

This time, William pushed off the door and came to stand beside Chris.

“No one can take dick as good as you, Isak.” He replied, smirking at the blush which stained Isak's face. “I promise we'll help you this time, come on, live a little.”

Isak gave him an affronted look. “What if I tear, huh? The two of you aren't exactly small, you know. You guys just took my virginity and you expect me to me able to take two cocks again so soon after?”

Chris spoke up with a serious look on his face which frankly surprised Isak with its intensity. “You won't tear, Isak. Do you know how rough we'd have to fuck you for you to tear? You can rest tomorrow since it's Saturday and isn't it better to enjoy yourself to the fullest after losing your virginity? Come on, Isak. Stop acting like a little girl and enjoy yourself.”

Isak glared at him for a couple seconds before giving a putout sigh. “You better not leave me alone afterwards like you did in the bedroom and you're gonna help clean the cum out of me afterwards.”

William snorted and Chris chuckled. “We know, and we promised we'll help afterwards. Now, come here and stop hiding otherwise, we'll play your little game and when we catch you, you're gonna get fucked harder.”

Shivering involuntarily, Isak hesitantly released the chair and breathed deeply before moving around the side of the table and allowing Chris to grab his arms and pull him all the way around.

“Glad to see you wised up,” William said, moving away from the table and plastering himself at Isak's back.

Isak rolled his eyes.

“Stop looking so smug, you asshole.”

Chris grinned and William smirked.

**...**

Isak's breathing shuttered as he was held between both men; his legs were over Chris’ shoulders and his hands were propped on William's biceps as his hole was pounded once more with both men alternating their thrusts.

“Hmm… Fuck!” Isak groaned as he slammed himself on the cocks stretching him deliciously.

Chris grinned at him. “Enjoying yourself, are you? I knew you could take it.”

William grunted in Isak's ear and said boy whined.

“You like that, Isak? You like being stretched, don't you? You love getting your cunt fucked, don't you?”

Isak wailed as the thrusts sped up and his grip on William's biceps tightened until his nails were digging into said man's arms; his head pushed back against William's shoulder as he writhed from the onslaught of pleasure.

“Haa ahh… hmm.”

Both Chris and William were mesmerised at sounds leaving Isak's mouth and the way his face had reddened along with the tears flowing down his cheeks. Sure, it was not the first time their previous partners had reacted in such a fashion but on Isak, it was simply mesmerising.

Within seconds, there was a loud slapping sound echoing around the kitchen which was thankfully being covered by the loud music in the living room. They were taking a huge risk fucking in the kitchen as the house belonged to one of their buddies, but then again, they were all used to fucking at each other's places.

Isak's eyes were partially opened and he managed to raise his head from William's shoulder to look down at where his hole was being stretched mercilessly by two cocks.

“P-Please… My… Fuck!”

“Come on, baby. I know you want to cum,” Chris moaned, lifting his shirt to watch as his dick pounded Isak's hole which by this time was already creaming.

Chris bit his lip at the sight and he swiped some of the cream off his cock and showed it to William whose eyes darkened.

“Fuck, is that what I think it is?”

Chris quickly nodded. “You should see our dicks right now.”

Before William could reply, Isak screamed and his hole clamped down on their cocks as he came, his body convulsing from the pleasure. Both men were so surprised that when their orgasm was ripped from them, they fell to the floor, eyes rolling upwards at the pleasure racking through their body.

Isak was crying silently, his head rested against William's shoulder as his body was shivering from over-sensitivity.

Chris grunted and carefully pulled out of Isak; William followed seconds after. Isak whimpered and squirmed against William.

Chris stood up on shaky legs and took a couple seconds to focus himself before he bent down and picked Isak up bridal style, allowing William to stand up and shake the numbness from his legs.

“Isak?”

Said boy only whimpered and burrowed closer into Chris’ chest.

Chris smiled down at him. “We can't clean him up yet, he's too sensitive.”

William nodded in understanding. “Let's just take him home or something. I doubt his little gang of friends have a car.”

Chris nodded and motioned towards where Isak's clothing was scattered throughout the kitchen. "Let's clean up quickly, Bjorn would murder us if his parents found cum anywhere."

William chuckled at the thought. "Yeah, even though it'll be fucking funny to see."

In a couple minutes, they had managed to finally dress Isak and themselves and to make sure that no cum was leaking from the loosened hole and making a stain on his pants.

Isak groaned and burrowed closer to Chris.

“Find out where he lives and I'll take him to my car.”

William nodded and they both separated with Chris left through the back door and William through the kitchen door.

Chris closed the door with his foot and took his time taking Isak to his car; he bit his lip when said boy whimpered in his arms.

“Hey, calm down. You're gonna be okay,” He murmured softly.

Isak remained quiet and just burrowed closer to him.

Within minutes, he reached his car and put Isak in the back-seat before getting in and pulling the boy onto his lap.

He combed his fingers through Isak's hair as said boy massaged his face against his leg. 

“Chris,” He moaned softly, gripping said man’s leg.

Chris only hummed as he waited for William's arrival.

“So… I feel so sensitive,” He murmured , sniffling softly.

“I know, baby. Just relax and go to sleep.”

Silence met his words and within seconds, William arrived and entered the driver’s seat. “Got his address.”

Chris nodded.

“He doing okay?” He asked, starting the car.

Chris hummed. “Yeah, he's just sensitive right now.”

William nodded and drove out of the parking lot.

**...**

Isak groaned against his pillow and yawned loudly; he felt so tired. His body was throbbing pleasantly and that was when the memories returned.

“Fuck!”

Those bastards had better had kept their word.

He sighed and looked at the time on his clock and grunted.

**7:21 am**

At least it was Saturday and they had brought him home. He didn't need to look around to know it was his room and bed.

“Shit, they really wrecked me good.” He whimpered softly.

He sighed and just returned to sleep., he deserved it after after what he just went through.

Ain't nobody got time for that.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

Isak scowled as he waited for his friends at the entrance of the school; he was still limping and it was embarrassing as hell, especially how everyone kept sending him smirks and amused looks.  The girls were giggling at him and he rolled his eyes.

Isak smiled when he saw the approaching figures of Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas.

“Dude, wassup,” Magnus grinned, slapping their hands together.

The others copied his actions with grins on their faces.

“Dude, what exactly were you doing with William Magnusson? I thought the guy was gonna fuck me up before he asked for your address. I was actually gonna give him the wrong address but then he looked like he was close to fucking me up. I hope I didn't get you in trouble, man.” Jonas asked, looking at him inquiringly.

Isak barely managed to keep himself from blushing.

“Nah, it's nothing, don't worry. He just offered to drive me home. I didn't want to ruin your fun so that's why I didn't ask you guys to go home with me.”

They nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I get that. That party was fucking awesome, man! There was no way I was gonna leave early.”

Isak just rolled his eyes at Magnus.

Mahdi snorted. “I'm still surprised you got Magnusson to take you home though, what's up with that?”

Isak groaned internally. Trust Mahdi to make it harder on him. “Uh… I…”

_***Ring Ring*** _

Saved by the Bell.

Isak breathed a sigh of relief which the boys didn't notice as they all began running towards the school building leaving Isak behind.

He was so not going to embarrass himself by trying to run.

“Dude, you coming or what?” Jonas asked in confusion.

Isak waved him away. “I'd rather walk, I'm still feeling a bit tired from Friday.”

Jonas nodded and gave him a thumbs up before entering the building with the others.

Isak on the other hand had the worst luck ever because at that moment, he saw the approaching forms of Chris, William and their gang but he ignored them.

It wasn't like they were gonna date him or anything. He would rather not embarrass himself by acting desperate.

He yawned softly and continued his trek towards the school, Chris and William at his back.

After school, he was gonna soak in some warm water again to help alleviate some of the soreness out of his body again.

“Hey, Isak!”

Isak's eyebrows furrowed and he stopped his walking and turned around only to come face-to-face with William.

“Hey?” He asked softly, a bit confused that he was talking to him.

William smirked and handed him a sweater. “For you.”

Without another word, him and his gang walked around Isak and towards the school.

Isak rolled his eyes at Chris’ wink; he looked down at the sweater and opened it up, immediately noticing the word ‘Penetrators’ written on it.

He frowned then turned it around and his face reddened when he saw the Chris and William's name highlighted in red with an arrow joining both names before facing outwards with the word ‘Double Pen.’ at the end.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped the sweater up. He was gonna keep it, it was free and a growing boy can never have too much clothes. It just meant that he was only gonna wear it at home.

He then hustled towards school as much as he could, intent on putting the sweater in his locker until school ended. He was not going to risk any of the guys seeing it in fear of them asking too many questions. Plus, it'll be a bit embarrassing for everyone to see the names highlighted on the back because as far as he knew, most girls and guys only had Chris or William's name highlighted in red, never both of them.

He didn't want that kind of attention, that's for sure.

He quickly slipped the sweater inside his locker and slammed it shut before hurrying off towards his first class of the day.

**...**

Isak groaned as he left Biology class; he was feeling even more sore now after the teacher had the bright idea of having the class in the Laboratory and had them hustling everywhere to get ingredients and apparatus.

It was only the first class and he was already sick and tired. He really hated Mondays.

“Dude, you look tired as hell,” was Jonas’ greeting as he and the guys joined him on his way to Literature class.

Isak huffed and flipped him off.

“That party really did you in, huh?”

He gave a slow nod. “I don't regret it though, best night of my life.”

He received pats on the back at his words. “Ooh, did someone lose their Virginity?” Magnus teased, waggling his eyebrows at him.

Isak blushed hotly and apparently, that was enough of an answer for them as they all began shouting and patting him on the back.

Isak sighed in exasperation as he saw the bewildered looks sent their way.

“Would you guys please stop embarrassing me.”

They only calmed down after they saw a teacher approaching and they grabbed Isak and pulled him into the Literature Classroom before the teacher could corner them.

“Dude, you're officially a man,” Magnus teased.

Isak rolled his eyes. “And that makes you what exactly?”

They all laughed at that while Magnus glared, affronted.

Sitting down in their seat, Isak grew uncomfortable when they began asking him who he fucked.

“Come on, dude. Just tell us.”

He remained quiet.

“You're so stingy, Isak. If it was me, I would've told you.”

Isak snorted at that. “If it was you, I don't want to know.”

Magnus rolled his eyes at him, but before he could utter another word, the teacher entered the classroom.

“Good morning, Class…”

**...**

Isak grinned as Jonas handed him a Subway sandwich while he himself had two kebabs in his hand; he handed him 60 NOK and opened up the bag and unwrapped the sub.

“Thanks, man.”

Jonas only bobbed his head at him as he dug into his kebab. Mahdi and Magnus eating kebabs also.

Isak sighed as he bit into the delicious sub. It's been a while since he's last eaten one so he didn't have spend any time savouring it.

“What are you guys doing after school?” Mahdi asked, moving away from Magnus as he tried taking a bite out of his kebab. “You're eating the exact same thing, man!”

“So? Sharing is caring!”

Mahdi huffed. “Well, I don't care.”

Jonas rolled his eyes as the two began quarreling and nudged Isak's shoulder with his. “So, what are you doing?”

He shrugged and ate his sandwich. “Probably hang out at the skate park, I've been thinking of actually learning this time.”

Jonas’ eyebrows arched and he grinned. “Sweet! Don't worry, man, I'm a good teacher.”

Isak returned his grin.

* * *

  **Tuesday**

Isak groaned as he soaked his body in the bathtub; he was really regretting learning the basics of skating now. He had fallen so much on his already sore ass that there was a freaking bruise there.

“Fuck!”

He hissed as his body ached and tried to relax as much as he could. Serves him right, but, he couldn't really regret it as the guys were effectively distracted from asking him about who took his virginity.

He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could before he needed to get ready for school. He had woken up extra early just to do this and had already set an alarm on his phone.

Ever since giving him that sweater, neither Chris nor William had paid him any more attention and to tell you that truth, he wasn't that affected by it. Guys would say anything and behave in any way to get what they want.

Atleast he enjoyed himself even though he was still embarrassed at his behaviour. Shit, if the guys had heard him they would've taken him for a girl with the way he was whining and crying all over the place.

Good dick does that.

He sighed as his hole clenched on nothing. He felt so empty now, but there was no way he was desperate enough to beg either man to fuck him again. He had seen the way both of them had embarrassed the girls and guys they had fucked before and wasn't about to put himself on the rejected list.

All he could hope now was that his birth control worked otherwise he was in deep shit. His parents would support him, sure, but he wouldn't have anymore freedom.

A young guy like him having to stay home instead of enjoying himself while Chris and William enjoyed their life without nothing holding them back, because let's be honest. Isak doubted that either men would step up if he was pregnant.

He had already taken another dose of pills this morning since it was every 48 hours and he wanted to be safe by taking it this morning and not yesterday.

He sighed as he remembered the way both men controlled his body, the way they destroyed every coherent thought out of his head. He could understand why girls and guys kept coming back for more and getting desperate.

They were addictive.

Luckily, he wasn't stupid enough to go back for more, but if they wanted it he would give it to them because, duh. Who wouldn't want to be fucked again by the guys who took his virginity and rocked his world?

He was behaving so slutty. He wanted to feel the stretch once more and doing it himself would be way different.

“They've fucking ruined me.”

* * *

  **Friday**

It was finally the end of the week after nothing interesting happening. As Isak had predicted, both men ignored him but he didn't really care. He would just move on just like they were doing.

He had agreed to go to the movies with the guys and he couldn't wait, it's been a while since he's seen a good movie at the theatre.

“Isak.”

Said boy turned away from his locker to look into the eyes of Eva, Jonas’ girlfriend.

“Hey, Eva. What's up?”

Eva looked away him suspiciously before shaking her head and grinning at him. “What are you besides hanging out with the guys?”

He looked at her suspiciously. “Uh… Nothing… Why?”

“Good!” She grinned. “I want to plan a surprise for Jonas but I need your help. My parents have a Cabin in the woods and I want to spend some time with him there.”

Isak raised an eyebrow at the suggestive look she gave him, but he shrugged. “Sure.”

She smiled and hugged him. “Thanks!”

He nodded and watched as she walked away.

Hmm… Looks like Jonas is about to get lucky.

He grinned and shook his head then closed his locker.

A week ago, he would've been jealous and do all he could to interfere with Eva’s plans but right now, he could care less.

Good dick does that.

He shook his head with a grin and closed his locker as he had gotten the books for his next class already.

**...**

He gave Jonas a high-five as he saw that he passed his Biology test.

“Dude, I knew you would pass it. I still don't understand how you love Science so much.”

He grinned in reply.

“What's not to love?”

He received snorts in answer.

“We're still on for that movie right?” Magnus asked, stuffing his book haphazardly into his bag.

“Of course.” Jonas replied, throwing and arm around Isak and Mahdi’s shoulders.

“What are we gonna do after though?”

He received shrugs in reply. “Just hand out, I guess. Or, we can find another party to go to. Hey, Isak, that girl, Emma. The one that looks like Natalie Portman, doesn't she like you? I heard she's having a party tonight, maybe you can get us in.”

“Yeah, dude. You could totally get us in.”

Isak shrugged. “I can try.”

“Hell yeah!” Magnus intoned, grinning broadly.

Isak rolled his eyes.

"So what movie are we watching anyway?" He carefully folded the test paper and put it in his bag. he couldn't wait to tell his dad.

"Terminator!" Magnus yelled, pumping a fist in the air with a huge grin on his face.

Mahdi glared at him. "I thought we all agreed on Transformers."

Magnus scowled at him. "No, you agreed on Transformers! No one wants to watch that piece of crap."

"Man, fuck you! Transformers isn't crap!"

Magnus pushed him. "No, fuck you! I'm not watching that shit!"

Within seconds, both guys began pushing and yelling at each other.

Jonas snorted and nudged Isak playfully.

"Children."

Isak grinned.

* * *

  **Three weeks later**

Isak was fucked, not normal fucked, no. He was royally fucking fucked. The month had flown by with nothing interesting happening and for a while, Isak believed that his birth control had done its job when all of a sudden he started running to the bathroom to empty his stomach periodically during the day.

Isak knew something was really up when he threw up right after eating a sub, his favourite thing to eat besides a kebab.

He sighed and relaxed against his pillow. He had a doctor's appointment in two weeks but he already knew that he was pregnant. He just need it diagnosed so that he would know the correct route to take.

Don't worry though, he wasn't about to get an abortion. He didn't believe in it. Men are lucky to be able to get pregnant because of a genetic mutation and he wasn't about to have an abortion when there were numerous men and women in the world hoping to be able to bear a child.

He isn't going to give his child up for adoption either, his parents would kill him for taking either route.

He had made sure to carefully dispose of the numerous pregnancy tests he had taken before he lied down. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet.

He knew that Chris and William won't be there for him and all he could depend on was his friends (?) and his parents. His dad would be disappointed with him for getting pregnant at such a young age but he would still support him. His mother on the other hand would be a bit more difficult to understand as she was church oriented.

He would cross that bridge when he got there.

He placed a hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. He would panic a bit later but right now if felt like his very future was shattering around him. He was now a single Mother, yeah, he preferred that term because he was the carrier.

Breathing deeply, he imagined what his life would be like with a child and what they would look like. He wondered whose child it was, Chris or William.

What about school? When he eventually gave birth he would have to stay home until he recovered or he would simply have to be home-schooled. He was not leaving his child with a nanny or babysitter. He had seen enough videos on Facebook with babysitters abusing their charges and he would rather die than to put his child through something like that.

He would have to find a solution later on but right now, he had to take care of himself. Having a miscarriage due to neglect would destroy him.

Him having a baby would be a blessing even if the circumstances weren't that great but he was already a bit excited.

He was going to be a parent!

He felt a bit scared at the thought and he knew that later on he would bemoan the fact that he was pregnant because of morning sickness, over-sensitivity and swollen legs but right now he would allow himself to feel a bit excited at the prospect of his impending parenthood.

He could only hope that everything worked out for the better.

**...**

  
**Monday Morning**  

Monday morning, bright and early, Isak managed to drag his ass out of bed to go to school. His appointment was next Friday and to tell you the truth, he couldn't wait.

His stomach was already feeling a bit firm which surprised him as that wasn't supposed to happen this fast but oh well, he'll find out next week.

He massaged his back a bit as it twinged. He was starting to feel sore and he knew that wasn't normal but so far, nothing else was out of the ordinary so he wasn't gonna panic yet.

Sighing softly, he just managed to catch the Tram. He wasn't up to walking to school today, he feel awful. He leaned his head against the window and wrapped his jacket and scarf tighter around his body.

  
Screw what he said before, being pregnant was sapping the energy out of him and faster than he thought.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and opened up the message.

 

**Jonas**

**Hey, man. Where are you?**

Halla. I took the Tram, didn't feel like walking today.

**Dude, are you okay? You've been throwing up a lot, don't think I haven't noticed.**

Just a stomach bug, I promise if anything comes up, you'll know.

**Okay, but I know you're lying. When you're ready to tell me, I promise I'll stick by you, you're my best bro.**

Yeah, you too, man. See you at school.

**Yeah, see you.**

 

Okay, he felt like shit lying to Jonas but he really wasn't ready to tell him the truth yet. When he started to show then that's a whole different matter.

“Expecting?”

He started a bit as someone sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at the person only for his eyes to widen when he saw the other’s distended stomach. It was a guy, he looked to be about 15-16 years old and heavily pregnant.

“Huh? What do you mean?” He asked in confusion.

The guy laughed at him, he was such a pretty guy. He had mocha coloured skin which was practically glowing and warm Hazel eyes. Isak couldn't help smiling at him.

“I asked if you're expecting. You have that look in your eyes that I remember myself having earlier on and you can't keep your hand off your stomach.”

Isak frowned in confusion. “What look?”

The guy laughed. “You know, that look like you can't quite believe it's happening and that you're part happy and scared. I used to be like that, almost lost my little girl from stressing myself over every little thing but I've learnt to accept the way things work out and I couldn't be happier.”

Isak swallowed heavily and looked down at his lap. “I'm not too worried, to be honest. I know that my family and friends would probably support me, I'm just a bit scared about being a parent so young. I mean, I'm 16 years old and already on my way to being a single parent."

“Well at least you're luckier than I am. I was 15 when I found out I was pregnant and the baby’s father took a while but he eventually came around and is now my biggest supporter. He's three years older than me. My parents were very disappointed with me and they are heavily church oriented so you could just imagine the disaster but surprisingly they came around. They believe that Men have to the ability to carry because of ‘Our Lord and Savior’ but I'm not really arguing. If I have their support then that's good for me.

By the way, my name’s Per-Eirik, nice to meet you. I don't think you should worry about your baby’s father. He might change his mind later on, speaking from experience, men can get easily jealous if they see another man being interested in their pregnant lover. I mean, he wasn't interested in raising a child but after he saw the way guys were coming up to me and rubbing my bump, he blew a gasket and went all caveman on me. Oh my god, you should've seen the way he behaved. I was a bit scared for my life to be honest but after calming down, we sat down and talked like civilised people. “

Isak bit his lip in consideration. “I doubt I'll be that lucky. The baby's father is a notorious womaniser so the chances of him taking responsibility is nil. My names Isak, nice to meet you too.”

Per-Eirik only smiled. “Don't be so quick to dismiss him, Isak. Men can surprise us a lot.”

Isak's eyebrows furrowed. “Don't you consider yourself a man?”

Per-Eirik giggled at that. “Well, I know I'm a man but I've started getting used to the thought of being called a Mother. I mean, I'm bringing a child into this world and not many people can say that, Isak. I really don't care if I'm referred to as a female because I have this wonderful gift of carrying a child in my womb. I'll never be ashamed of being called a Mother and you shouldn't either. Many people are going to start referring us as females because we have the ability to carry so there's really no use trying to tell them otherwise.”

Isak smiled at that. “I guess you're right. I guess on some level I'm already trying to get used to the fact that people are going to refer to me as female. Not to over-share but I sure felt like a female when I got pregnant.” He blushed at that, he didn't know what he was thinking telling that to someone he just met.

Per-Eirik giggled. “Yeah? I can relate. When I first had sex with Jarle, I remember all the embarrassing sounds I made. Shit, his dick turned me into a whimpering mess.”

Isak blushed heatedly at that and looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. They weren't, thankfully everyone was spaced out.

“Well, I'm not really sure about my baby’s father because it was two of them who took my virginity.”

A gasp met his words and Per-Eirik was blushing hotly. “Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to try it out but Jarle would murder me if I even suggested it. So, how was it?”

Isak bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second. “It was… Something… I've never imagined it quite like that, to be honest. They weren't pulling any stops at all. They kinda ruined me for normal sex now. They fucked me twice, it was at a party. They fucked me in a bedroom first and when I was gonna leave, they cornered me and fucked me in someone's kitchen then took me home. I've never realised how empty I've always felt until I've been stretched that brutally.”

Per-Eirik continued giggling. “Wow, that sounds like such a treat. It's a shame that I can't experience that but hey, I'm perfectly content with Jarle’s dick. He knows me inside and out and knows just what buttons to push to have me screaming.”

“I've never had this kind of conversation before with a stranger and in such a public place as this.” He intoned, blushing hotly.

“Well, I think it's good to let loose sometimes. It's not good to keep things bottled up and I doubt we'll see each other again and if we did, at least we'll have an understanding with each other.”

“Per-Eirik, time to go, baby.”

Isak looked up at the man standing in-front of Per-Eirik and he had to stop himself from gaping. The guy looked like a freaking adonis. 

Isak could wholly understand why Per-Eirik was so smitten with him.

Per-Eirik smiled at Isak. “It was nice talking to you, Isak. I really hope we can meet again.”

Isak returned his smile. “Same here.”

Without another word, Per-Eirik's boyfriend, Jarle, helped him up from the seat and began leading him down and out of the Tram.

Isak was two minutes away from school and he was just glad to pass the time with Per.

He was feeling better about his situation but despite the other’s words, he really doubted that either Chris or William would be stepping up any time soon.

Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts, the Tram came to a stop and he got up as carefully as he could and walked down the walkway and off the Tram.

He thankfully arrived at school 15 minutes before the bell and he knew that Jonas and the others would arrive at least 5 minutes before the bell so he took his time walking towards the school when his butt was grabbed, dragging a yelp of surprise from him.

He turned around and came face-to-face with a smirking Chris.

“Hey, Isak. Long time no see.”

Isak folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Chris. “I didn't realise that we were on speaking terms now.”

Chris chuckled at that. “I think that I've earned the right to talk to you after I've practically destroyed yo-”

Isak immediately cut him off by placing his hand on his mouth.

"I get it."

Chris chuckled and moved his hand. “What do you say about a repeat? School is starting a bit late today because of an emergency so that gives us an hour extra as all the teachers would be occupied.”

“I'm surprised you're coming back because as far as I know, you don't usually get your dick wet by the same person.”

Chris gave him a smirk. “Actually, I never really get my dick wet twice by the same person but we've already broken that rule so now here I am.”

Isak rolled his eyes at him. “You're lucky I've been feeling horny lately, Chris.”

Said man grinned and grabbed a hold of his hand and began pulling him towards the school.

“I know just the place.”

**...**

Isak bit his lip to keep the moans inside; he was currently positioned on a desk with his legs on either side of Chris’ head while said man was ploughing into him.

He was even more turned at the loud slapping sounds echoing around the room.

Chris was grunting as he sped up his thrusts; his hands were buried in Isak's hips and said boy was whimpering as Chris dominated him.

It felt so fucking good, he really missed this.

“Fuck, Isak. You don't even know how much I've missed your cunt, fuck!” Chris groaned as his balls slammed against Isak’s ass.

Isak was whining at the onslaught before his head swivelled around when he heard the door opening. For a split second, he feared being found by a teacher while Chris was blatantly ignoring the sound in favour of ploughing Isak's channel.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the intruder turned out to be William who was smirking at them before he closed and locked the door behind him.

“I see you've started without me, bro.”

Chris only grunted in reply.

Isak's hand were buried in Chris’ hips as he pulled the other closer so that his thrusts were going hard against him.

Chris’ hair was plastered to him forehead by sweat and he was clenching his jaw as he focused on destroying Isak.

By now, William had shed his clothes and came to stand beside them. Without saying anything, Chris’ grip on Isak's hips tightened as he picked said boy off the desk, stopping his thrusting for the time being as William came behind Isak to position his already hard cock at the stretched entrance.

Isak wailed when the other bottomed out in one go and slammed his head back against William's chest.

“Fuck! You're still so tight,” William groaned.

Isak wrapped his arms around William's neck. It was a bit awkward as he was facing Chris but he didn't care.

William put his hands on Isak’s ass in an attempt of keep the firm globes open for their pounding.

“Maybe you should ride our dicks like this, Isak. We've been doing all the work,” William murmured, sucking a hickey into Isak's neck.

Isak huffed as Chris stopped his thrusts; he moved his arms from around William's neck and placed them on his inner forearm before he began moving up and down on the cocks inside him.

He whimpered when Chris slapped his ass. “Come on, Isak. Put some back into it.”

Isak glared at him but sped up his movements, clenching down on both cocks as much as he could.

“Ahhh… HmHmm! Fuck!” He groaned as the pleasure intensified.

William was groaning in his ear and whispered filthy things to him which worked him up even more.

“Oh, fuck this,” William murmured before he took control of Isak's hips and began thrusting, Chris following immediately.

Isak bit his lip as he struggled to keep in his moans as his body was plundered once more; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and both men began pistoning his prostate and dragged his orgasm from him.

“Ahhhhhh!”

Chris and William grunted at the way Isak's hole contracted down on them, pulling their orgasm from them.

“Shit!”

“Fuuuuuck!” Chris groaned, throwing his head back.

**...**

Isak came to his senses with a loud groan and he whimpered softly when he felt someone's hand rubbing against his sensitive hole.

“Come on, Isak. Time to wake up.” Someone murmured softly.

Isak grunted and opened his eyes blearily; he looked at the person who waked him up with sleepy eyes before yawning loudly and stretching his back.

Chuckling was heard at his cat-like stretch before he sat up as much as he could, wincing from the soreness which shot through his spine.

He yawned again then properly looked at the person who woke him up.

It was Chris.

“Don't worry, we cleaned you out.”

Isak’s eyebrows furrowed. “What time is it? I really don't want to miss first period.”

Chris gave him an amused look. “Oh don't worry about that, School’s over.”

Isak nodded in understanding before the other’s words settled in and his eyes widened in panic. “What! What do you mean school’s over?! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!”

“We tried but you didn't budge. We thought you had to have been really tired so that's why we left you to sleep. I got you something to eat though.”

Isak glared at Chris. “I am so no letting either of you fuck me again.”

Chris snorted and raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. “I'd like to see you try.”

“Give me the freaking food, I'm starving,” He replied grumpily, snatching the bag from Chris’ hands and taking the sandwich out along with the soda.

“I hope you know that you're taking me home, I can barely feel my hips.”

Chris chuckled at that. “Yeah, I thought so. William's bringing my car around the front so you can eat there. Come on.”

Isak looked him in the eye and took a huge bite out of the sandwich causing Chris to laugh.

“You better carry me, I'm in no position to walk.”

Chris rolled his eyes and picked him up bridal style. “Is it me or are you getting heavier?”

Isak stiffened, earning a raised eyebrow from Chris.

“Maybe it's because of all the cum you and William had dumped in my ass.”

Chris chuckled at that.

“Touché.”

**...**

Isak massaged his jaw as he was dropped off at his house with the guys already leaning against his door; he groaned internally when their eyes widened when they saw just who had dropped him off.

He had spent the entire ride sucking both  Chris and William off and now his jaw was aching. What is making the whole situation worse was that now he had to explain things to the guys.

“Until next time, Isak!” Chris yelled.

Isak flipped him off, earning laughter from both men.

The car drove off afterwards and Isak turned back to look at the guys; he breathed out deeply and geared himself to be interrogated.

“Dude, what the fuck was that?”

Isak sighed and motioned at him house. “I'll explain everything once we're inside.

The guys all gave him serious looks but nodded and waited for him to unlock the door, they would've went in before but they forgot to walk with the key Isak had given them. 

They all stepped inside and waited for Isak to sit down and finally explain everything to them.

**10 minutes later**

Isak burrowed deeper into the couch as he finished explaining everything to the guys, including his impending pregnancy which they forcibly pulled from him.

“So you aren't gonna tell either of them?” Jonas asked softly.

He shook his head. “They won't care. it's just sex to them, Jonas. I don't need to have them in our life to be happy, I'm gonna find a job and save as much as I can.”

“That's great and all but remember not to take too many hours, Bro. That won't be good for the baby at all,” Magnus replied, looking at Isak’s stomach in wonder.

“Not that I'm not grateful, but how come you guys are okay with me being Gay?”

Jonas and Mahdi rolled their eyes while Magnus snorted. “Dude, it's 2015. Men can get fucking pregnant! You think we care that you're gay.”

Isak only shrugged but a grateful smile was on his face.

“So…” Mahdi started. “When are you going to tell your parents?”

“Probably when I start showing and can't hide It anymore.”

Mahdi nodded in understanding. “So, we're gonna be uncles? Man, that's so sick!”

Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus’ words but he couldn't stop smiling.

Three down, two to go.

* * *

**Two months later**

Isak was now one week away from being three months pregnant and he was showing more than he had expected and that was what he was going to find out today at the doctor’s appointment.

He had somehow managed to keep his pregnancy a secret even from Chris and William who have been eying him up alot lately.

They have had sex a couple weeks after they had done it at school and no more since then. Isak wasn't too affected as he was worrying over his pregnancy to focus on sex.

His pregnancy was developing faster than he thought as his bellybutton was now visible beneath his shirt and his nipples were already becoming sensitive and swollen.

He had had to invest in protective pads as his nipples ached every time his shirt brushed up against them.

He grabbed his house keys and left.

He had to go to work later on so he just wanted to get everything over with. He had somehow managed to land a job at some fancy restaurant and the pay was awesome, the tips were even greater.

Rich snobs were surprisingly stingy when it came to tipping but when someone tips more than them, it's like some kind of challenge and Isak has been benefiting greatly from the little spats.

His bank account had never been fatter.

**...**

Stepping onto the Tram, he was surprised when his eyes landed on a familiar face.

It was Per-Eirik and he looked to be breastfeeding his baby. Isak’s eyes fastened momentarily to his now flat stomach before he shook himself out of his stupor and approached the other with a smile.

Per-Eirik’s boyfriend, Jarle was hovering protectively over him.

“Hey there,” Isak greeted softly, gaining the attention of both guys.

Per-Eirik looked up at him and a smile blossomed on his face. “Oh hey, Isak.”

Per-Eirik’s movement dislodged his leaking nipple from the baby's mouth and she let out a soft cry.

Isak watched in wonder as Per-Eirik cooed softly at his daughter before placing his nipple back in her mouth, wincing a bit when she latched on.

 

“Mommy's sorry, baby,” He cooed, smoothing her curly caramel hair down.

“Hey, Isak. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Synnøve Mette Halvorsen.”

Isak smiled and looked down at the little girl in wonder. She was so freaking cute.

“Hello, it's nice to meet you, Isak. My names, Jarle.”

Isak awed at his smooth voice but shook his hands while returning his greeting.

“Nice to meet you too.”

Per-Eirik had returned his attention towards his feeding daughter and Isak could see the love in his eyes.

In 6 months, that'd be him and he was a bit scared but excited for that to come.

“So, how have you been and how far along are you?”

Isak shrugged and at down in the sit in-front Per-Eirik.

“I've been doing great. Found and awesome job which is paying me buckets of money so I'm okay in the aspect. Uhh… My friends already know and support me and I'm one week away from being three months.”

Per-Eirik frowned at that. “Really? Are you sure you're carrying one baby? I wasn't that big at three months, right babe?”

Jarle shrugged and frowned thoughtfully. “No, you weren't. I know that your stomach was pretty firm and just a bit distended but not that big.”

“Yeah...Maybe you're carrying twins. Remember you did tell me how you conceived so I won't bet against them both being fathers.”

Isak’s eyes widened and he managed to stop himself from spluttering in fear of waking Synnøve.

“Is that even possible?”

Per-Eirik nodded. “Yeah, it does, but it's extremely rare. Hold on, let me check my phone.”

Isak waited patiently as he searched the information up before grinning at the results.  
“Yeah, it's possible. It's called H-Heteropaternal Superf-fecundation.”

Isak's eyes widened gradually when he read the information on his phone. “Oh my gosh, this is the worst news I've ever gotten.”  
Per-Eirik patted him reassuringly on the back.

“Hey, if it turns out to be true then that means you just have one more to love. It's gonna be hard but at least you've got your friends with you and hopefully your family. The fathers might come along later on but as long as they'll be there then everything will work out.”

“How are you so optimistic?”

Jarle snorted and Per-Eirik pouted at him. “Tell me about it, it was what drew me to him in the first place.”

Per-Eirik huffed in mock indignation and Isak giggled softly.

“Hasn't she finished feeding yet?” Jarle asked suddenly. “She's been feeding for almost two hours now.”

Per-Eirik raised an eyebrow at him. “I don't care how long it takes, if my baby has a huge appetite then she can take as much as she wants.”

Jarle leaned closer and placed his lips at his ear. “And what about me? I love tasting your milk and she isn't leaving any for me.”

Both Isak and Per-Eirik blushed, but for different reasons.

Isak quickly turned around and focused his attention at the front of the Tram but unfortunately he could still hear the conversation going on behind him.

“Jarle, my milk isn't for you, it's for our daughter.”

Jarle huffed in annoyance. “Oh come on, Baby. You expect me to resist the sight of your breasts leaking milk? Do you know how hot it is to see milk soaking through your shirt and even your bralette?”

“Jarle, stop. We're in public.”

“So? We're being quiet and everyone is minding their business.”

Not Isak though.

“Come on, Per… Do you realise how hot it gets me when I get to fuck your pussy and feed from you?”

Isak's eyes widened and he blushed hotly; he barely managed to keep himself from choking and alerting both guys.

“Jarle, when Synnøve finishes feeding for the day, you can have your turn, okay? I've always been leaking too much and it's annoying to keep pumping all the time. Our fridge is filled already.”

Jarle hummed. “Yeah? I wanna eat your Pussy when we get home. Maybe we can do a breast-milk enema, then you'll taste even more exquisite.”

Per-Eirik snorted. “You really think of the weirdest stuff don't you?”

“That's why you love me, isn't it?”

Isak could no longer sit and listen to that x-rated conversation and scrambled to pull his phone out of his ear and pushed his earphone deep into his ears.

“Per… You know, I've always wondered how you've kept your cunt so tight after everything it's been through.”

Isak thankfully managed to play his music before Per-Eirik could respond.

His face was probably as red as a tomato by now. He rubbed at his cheeks in embarrassment.

**...**

Isak waved goodbye at Per-Eirik and Jarle as their stop came and breathed a sigh of relief; he's not innocent in the long run but he wasn't used to those kinds of conversation yet.

Even though both Chris and William loved dirty-talking his ears off.

**10 minutes later**

The Tram finally reached the OBGYN office and he flew out of it quickly. He needed to see if he was really carrying twins.

He was a bit hesitant to approach the front desk but in the end, he steeled his nerve and smiled at the receptionist who returned his smile.

“Hey, Isak.”

“Hey, Anita. How's everything?”

Anita laughed and gave him an amused look. “Still nervous I see. I'm doing great at the moment, my brother gave birth yesterday to twins! Isn't that awesome?”

Isak blanched but gave her a grin. “Yeah, amazing!”

“Well, Dr. Bjorge will see you now. You arrived just in time for your appointment, as usual.”

Isak gave her a nod and a grateful smile before walking down the familiar pathway.

**...**

Entering the office, Isak sat down on the couch and stayed quiet as Dr. Bjorge jotted something down before focusing his attention on him.

“Hey, Isak. How are you doing today?” The man enquired with a friendly smile on is face.

Isak fidgeted a bit in his seat. “Well, I'm doing okay. I'm just not really sure why my pregnancy is progressing at such a fast rate so until I met a friend on the Tram and he suggested that I might be carrying twins with different fathers, I'm not really sure.”

Dr.Bjorge’s eyebrows arched significantly. “Heteropaternal Superfecundation is very rare. I've personally never encountered it before but we can run some tests to be positive but other than that, I can check to see if it's really twins. The other child must be hiding behind the first.”

Isak breathed a sigh of relief as he saw no signs of judgement on the man's face.

**...**

It took almost 25 minutes for Dr. Bjorge to even find baby number 2 as baby number 1 was hiding them so well.

Isak almost fainted from shock.

“Well, that answers that question. Now, regarding the tests, I got good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”

Isak swallowed deeply at that. “Uhh… T  
T-The good?”

Dr. Bjorge smiled reassuringly at him. “You're far enough in your pregnancy for me to be able to determine its Paternal parentage but for that to occur, I'll need a blood sample from one of the prospective fathers.”

Isak screwed his eyes shut. There was no way in hell that he was going to explain anything to Chris or William.

“Umm… On second thought, I don't need to know. I think I'll wait until they're born and you can collect samples from them both to determine if they're fully related to each other.”

Dr. Bjorge nodded in understanding. “Well, seeing as you are carrying twins, the growth is right on schedule, but I warn you. Twins normally don't make it to full term so try your best to at least make it to seven months and we'll go from there.”

Isak nodded in understanding and swallowed heavily.

He was really glad to have that job at the restaurant now, no matter how disrespectful those rich snobs were.

He had less than four months to prepare and that really wasn't enough time. Hopefully, his babies would make it to full term.

“We can determine their gender when you're five months along depending on how hard they make it.”

Isak nodded. “Okay then, thank you so much.”

Dr. Bjorge only smiled and helped him off the table. “And here's two lollipops for you.”

Isak giggled when he was handed a red and a blue lolly. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

* * *

  **1 month later.**

He was four month along and his belly was now pretty obvious but he tried his best to hide it, rather unsuccessfully. It was a good thing that Nissen didn't kick pregnant students out.

His job was still going smoothly but now, he was being tipped even more as many people felt sorry for the poor high school student who was working hard to make a living for his unborn child, emphasis on poor.

As his stomach grew, Isak noticed the way Chris and William's eyes were constantly glued to his belly but he refrained from saying anything and just passed them by.

He didn't need their help, after all.

He had come clean to his father who as expected was disappointed but supportive and him and his new lady had deposited 410,000 NOK into his account and to tell you the truth, Isak was over the moon. He knew that his step-mother was loaded but damn. She even gave him another 400,000 NOK. Isak officially loved her.

That money will be such a good help to him, not including how much money he makes at the restaurant. Maybe the fates were looking out for him after saddling him with two children at the age of 16.

Isak wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, that's for sure; he sighed and got ready for school.

Another day of curious states and disappointed looks.

He actually didn't care. It was no one's business but his. One good thing about it was the numerous baby stuff he received from Yaoi(?) fangirls. Isak really didn't know what Yaoi was but if it got him free stuff then he loved Yaoi too.

He even got stuff from Eva and her new group of friends. He had made sure to wash and sterilise everything.

Right now, he wanted to move out of his parent's home as it was pretty much him alone but hey, maybe he could just redecorate as he doubted that his dad would be back again and his mom would probably be instated in a hospital. His house was a bit of a fixer-upper but with a bit of elbow grease he could make it the perfect place for him and his children.

He sighed and tried to button his jeans but to no avail. Sitting back down on his bed, he kicked said jeans off and instead picked up the discarded sweatpants up and pulled it on, sighing in relief when it fit perfectly. He really needed to start shopping for maternity clothes, his clothes were becoming to small now.

He had already put on a shirt and a jacket along with a scarf. Not so much to hide but to protect himself from the elements. He really didn't care if people knew about his pregnancy anymore.

He grabbed his house keys and hit the road.

**...**

Sitting in the Tram with his head leaned against the window, Isak couldn't help but massage his distended stomach, feeling the firmness under his finger tips.

He was going to find out their genders next month and he couldn't wait.

He was so freaking excited. He was already carrying around their ultrasound pictures, now he just needed to know their genders and everything would be even better. At least he'll know how to shop after.

He was getting a bit jittery not being able to buy anything for fear of it being for the wrong gender and now, he just needed to wait a month.

He sighed softly at what the future awaited him.

**...**

Finally arriving at school, Isak was pretty surprised to see the Yaoi fangirls causing a huge scene in-front of the school. He frowned when their eyes zeroed in on him.

“Isak!”

He winced at their yells as they approached him.

“This is for you,” One of them said, showing him two large sealed boxes. His eyebrows arched in surprise.

“Thank you but you guys didn't need to give me anything else.”

The girls giggled and looked at one another. “Oh, they're not from us, someone dropped them off in-front of our club door and labelled your name on them. “

Isak frowned in bewilderment but thanked the girls who giggled once more before leaving.

He looked down at the boxes in wonder. “How exactly am I going to move these?”

“Hey, bro!”

Isak breathed a sigh of relief as the boy approached. Jonas whistled loudly. “Whoa, those girls sure love giving you stuff, man.”

“It wasn't them. Someone left them at their club door for me.”

The guys frowned while Magnus looked about to open the boxes. “Magnus, don't you dare. Guys how am I gonna get these home?”

Jonas grinned at him. “Worry not, young Isak. I have a cousin who has a truck, I'm sure he'll drop them off at your house for you.”

Isak sighed in relief. “Great, call him now. I don't want to miss class.”

Jonas nodded and pulled out his phone.

**...**

After collecting and delivering his boxes, Isak paid the man 500 NOK even though he didn't have to and the man took him back to school.

“Thanks so much, Vidar!”

Vidar tipped his hat at him before driving off.

Isak sighed in relief. That was one problem out of the way.

“Halla.”

He stiffened momentarily then realised that he didn't know the voice so he relaxed and turned around only to come face-to-neck(?) with a blond adonis.

“Halla,” The guy repeated, giving him an amused look.

Isak broke out of his stupor with a blush and returned his greeting. “Halla.”

“My name's Even, I just transferred here, mind showing me to the Principal’s office?”

Isak bit his lip and nodded. “Isak, sure.”

Even did this weird eyebrow-smile thing and Isak couldn't get over how cute it looked.

“So…?”

He startled sightly. “Oh… Uh… Yeah.”

Not wanting to embarrass himself further, he began leading Even to his destination with a blush on his face.

**...**

Surprisingly, Isak managed to go through the day without any do-gooders coming up to him and expressing their disappointment with me being a young, single parent.

Yeah, it's been happening a lot recently but he didn't care, he was not about to be ashamed because it didn't fit with their idea of a perfect world.

This was the real world and shit happens.

He groaned and massaged his lower back with a pained grimace.

“Hey there, need some help?”

Isak startled and turned around. It was the new guy, Even.

He snorted softly. “If you can give a good massage then sure, as long as it's free.”

Even chuckled at that. “I'd like to think that I'm decent. Come on, I'd feel like shit if I left you alone when you're so obviously uncomfortable.”

Isak squinted his eyes at him in curiosity before shrugging; he was so not going to pass up a free massage.

Without another word, he began leading Even outside where he knew there'd be enough space to do what he needed to. With some luck, Jonas and the others would already be there.

**...**

  
Isak moaned softly in relief as Even massaged the kinks out of his back; he was currently laid over the laps of Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus with his protruded stomach exposed so that he didn't squish his babies.

It was a bit awkward for Even but the guys had leaned back and supported themselves with their hands to give Even more room.

“So, Even. How old are you and how come you transferred this late?”

Even hummed and sent Magnus a smile. “I'm 19 and I just wanted something different.”

“That's it?” Magnus asked in disbelief. “Dude, I thought that you got expelled for starting a fire or something.”

The guys snorted and Even grinned at him. “I sincerely apologise for my less than stellar answer, kind sir.”

Isak snorted against Jonas’ leg. “Magnus, Sir? Ha, not even on his deathbed,” He murmured drowsily.

Isak yawned when Jonas began carting his fingers through his hair.

“Careful, or he won't be able to attend the last two classes.”

Even and Jonas chuckled at Mahdi’s words.

“I think he deserves a little rest, he's been running all over the place.”

Even frowned at that as he massaged a particularly stubborn knot at the base of Isak's back.

“Uhh… I don't mean to pry, but… Where is the baby's father? I know it's none of my business but shouldn't be making sure that you're as comfortable as possible and not overworking yourself?”

Isak snorted and buried his face in Jonas’ shirt while said guy rolled his eyes at his behavior. “Those assholes? I'll be more surprised if they actually started paying attention to Isak.”

“Them?”

Embarrassed coughing met his words and Isak blushed hotly. “Oh… Uh… Yeah.”

Even hummed thoughtfully. “Are you trying to say that he doesn't know who is the baby's father or that they're both the baby's father, which frankly I don't think is possible.”

Jonas chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, man. He's carrying twins who may or may not be totally related to each other.”

Even’s eyes widened in wonder and he gaped down at Isak. “Are you trying to say that he's carrying twins for two separate guys, because, whoa. I've never even heard or seen that happen.”

Isak coughed awkwardly and turned his face to look at Even whose eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Well… Probably? I'd say it's a 50% chance, I'll find out when the babies are born or when those assholes get their heads out of their asses.”

“Oh wow, that's pretty awesome when you think about it from a Scientific point of view.”

Isak just gave him a small smile.

“Now, turn back around let me turn you into jelly.”

Laughing met his words.

* * *

 

**1 Month later (5 months)**

Isak was feeling a bit anxious now that he was going to find out the genders; he had thrown up earlier on before he realised that it didn't matter what gender his babies were, he would love them the same.

He had managed to get Even to come to his checkup with me, not like it was hard. The man was more excited than Isak to be honest.

He couldn't help but wish that he had been pregnant for Even instead. He was the sweetest guy Isak had ever met.

Please excuse him for his sappy thoughts, he was pregnant so he could afford to be cheesy and out-of-character.

He sighed and waited at the Tram station for Even to show up. It was not like Even was later or anything, he was just too excited to wait for the time to pass so he just decided to come early.

“Well, well. Look who it is.”

Isak rolled his eyes when he heard the voice in his ear; he didn't even both turning around to look at the man. He was too comfortable to move from his seat.

He heard chuckling before the person flipped to the front of the bench and sat down next to him.

“Something I can help you with?” He drawled, feeling a bit nervous at the intense look directed his way.

“Hmm…” was the distracted reply as the man's eyes moved to Isak's stomach.

“William, what do you want?”

William frowned thoughtfully before narrowing his eyes at him. “Is it mine or Chris’?”

Isak rolled his eyes with a huff then crossed his arms over is chest. “None of your business, now leave me alone.”

William glared at him and he flinched noticeably. “I think I have a right to know if I'm a father.”

“Well,it isn't going to change anything. It doesn't matter if they're yours or Chris’.”

“They? You're carrying twins?” He asked, ignoring his previous words as his eyes widened in shock.

Isak huffed out a laugh. “Yes, twins.”

“So you don't know who they belong to right?”

Isak glared at him with an affronted look on his face. “They belong to me. They're mine. Can you just leave me alone, I don't want you stressing me out right now.”

William rolled his eyes and moved closer to him. “I don't think you're wearing enough protection,” He said instead and proceeded to take off his jacket and wrapped it around a stunned Isak.

Isak barely managed to stop himself from moaning when the William's scent assaulted his senses; he barely managed to stop his eyes from fully closing as he pulled the jacket tighter around his body.

It was pretty big on him even with the baby bump and for some unknown reason, that fact warmed him.

“There you go. Now, When are you going to find out whether they're mine or Chris’?” He frowned a bit before wrapping an arm around Isak and pulling him as close as possible.

Isak's heart might just beat out of his chest; he shivered slightly as William's arm tightened around him.

Fuck, going months without being touched was catching up to him.

“Uh… Well… The doctor would need blood samples from you and Chris to determine that,” He replied softly, nuzzling his face into William's neck.

William hummed thoughtfully at that.

Isak whined softly as William's scent invaded his nose; he nosed at the patch of skin and bit his lip to stop himself from sucking a hickey into William's neck. For some unexplained reason, he wanted to taste the other.

William chuckled slightly and buried his fingers in Isak's hair.

Isak groaned softly and whimpered when a hand burrowed itself up his shirt to caress his swollen chest.

“Hmm, I bet you taste so good.”

He shivered slightly when he heard Chris’ voice in his ears.

“N-No… Too s-sensitive,” He stuttered softly, whining when Chris’ finger grazed teasingly over his nipple before he pulled his hand back and out of Isak's shirt.

“Hmmmm, delicious,” He moaned, sucking at his fingers desperately to taste the delicious milk.

William chuckled. “Can't wait to taste it myself.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing to Isak?!”

Isak jumped when he heard Even's voice; he raised his head to look at the Even who was glaring at both Chris and William.

Both men returned his glare wholeheartedly. “I think we have the right to touch him seeing as he's carrying our children.” Chris answered, placing his hand in Isak's hair for emphasis.

Even scoffed. “Oh yeah? Where were you two for the last couple of months? I may have just known Isak for a month but I sure as hell haven't see you two around him during his pregnancy.”

Isak remained quiet as both Chris and William's hands tightened slightly; he just listened to the argument.

It was William who answered this time. “So what? We're here now aren't we? It took us a while to wrap our heads around it but at least we're trying.”

Even rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Anyway, Isak, the Tram will be here in 5 minutes.”

Isak hummed and sent him a small smile. “Okay, great.”

“Can you at least let him go so I can give him a hug?”

Even received twin glares in reply.

“You think we didn't see your hands on him, you fucking cunt,” Chris hissed.

Isak gasped and managed to pull away to look at Chris. “Chris, what the hell?!”

Even grinned in reply. “You're gonna have to be more specific. Are you talking about the massages I've given him or something else?”

William sneered at him. “You better watch you fucking step, Bech Naesheim.”

“Yeah, thanks for your concern, I'll keep it in mind.”

Isak managed to stop Chris and William from attacking Even, barely.

“Guys, settle down. What exactly is this about?”

Chris huffed and pulled Isak closer to his body and William wrapped an arm around Isak's hips.

“We saw that motherfucker’s hands on your bump. Anyone looking would think he was the fucking father.”

Isak rolled his eyes at that. “So, the both of you were jealous? If I'd had known that was all it took then I would've probably kissed Even already.”

Isak grinned when he received angry glares from both men while Even was grinning in amusement.

“Well, I have nothing against that,” He replied, winking at Isak.

Before Even could get jumped, the Tram arrived and Isak was just about to bolt towards it as fast as he could when two pairs of hands clamped down on his shoulder.

“We're not leaving you anywhere near this fucker,” William explained.  
Even snickered. “I've been alone with him for a months now and I haven't done… much.”

Isak whined when Chris reared himself up to punch Even and he effectively distracted both him who turned their attention towards him; he felt a bit embarrassed that Even heard that but he rather not have said guy be beaten up.

“Let's go before the Tram leaves us behind.”

**...**

Isak found himself between Chris and William who refused to have Even sitting anywhere near him; he blushed at their jealousy but all-in-all, he was just happy that they were there.

Despite what he had said before about not needing them, he'd rather have them there for him in the long run. He knew that it was better for his children to grow up with their father/s because as much as he knew that he could be their father/mother, it would be a bit hard for them to open up to him so by having Chris and William in the picture, they'd be labelled the mean father/s while Isak would be the loving mother.

It was a win-win situation.

“Hey, Isak.”

Isak was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft voice and he looked up, only to smile when he recognized who it was.

It was Per-Eirik and he was carefully rocking Synnøve in his arms.

Isak grinned at him. “Hey, Per.”

Chris and William eyed him up but decided that he was no threat at all so turned back to their phones.

“Can you two move so I can talk to my friend, I haven't seen him in ages.”

Isak giggled when he saw the affronted looks on Chris and William's faces and the way Per-Eirik was looking at them expectantly.

Chris snorted and looked at William. “Women.” William agreed before they both got up and sat down in the seat in-front of Isak.

Per-Eirik grinned in satisfaction then sat down next to him, jostling Synnøve by accident, earning him a soft mew.

“Oh, my baby, mommy's sorry,” He cooed, shushing her calmly.

Isak smiled at the sight and placed his hand on his stomach; he couldn't wait to hold his little ones in his arms.

Per-Eirik looked up at him with a soft smile before handing him his phone which he pulled out of the baby bag on his shoulder which Isak didn't notice.

“Put your number in my phone, I really should've done this before but I keep getting distracted. I doubt we'll meet on the Tram again, Jarle’s getting his jeep back from the Mechanic today and he wants me to meet him there.”

Isak nodded in understanding then put his number in the phone and saved it; he then handed it back to Per-Eirik.

“So, I'm assuming those two cavemen are the fathers.”

Isak barely managed to stop himself from snorting for fear of waking Synnøve; he simply nodded instead.

“Apparently, seeing another man's hand on my bump was too much for them so they decided to stake their claim,” He replied softly, gazing down at Synnøve with wonder in his eyes.

Per-Eirik rolled his eyes.

“If I were you, I would've made them work for my forgiveness.”

Isak giggled into his hands when Chris and William turned their heads to glare at Per-Eirik who gave them a mocking smile.

“What?”

“Its women like you who love making things harder for us,” Chris spat, keeping his voice low so as to not wake the baby, he didn't want to hear any annoying cries.

Per-Eirik just shrugged unashamedly.

Isak smiled and looked at Chris in curiosity. It seems like Per-Eirik was right when he said that people are gonna start feminising them once they discover they're carriers.

Chris sneered at him then turned back around while William rolled his eyes at them.

Isak turned his head around and looked for Even to see said guy sleeping with his head against the window.

Per-Eirik followed his gaze and rose an eyebrow. “Ooo, does that one belong to you too?”

Blushing heartedly, Isak shook his head quickly. “He's just a friend, I asked him to come to my appointment with me and we ended up getting side-tracked by Chris and William.”

Per-Eirik rolled his eyes when Isak pointed at the aforementioned men.

“Men.”

Isak agreed wholeheartedly.

Per-Eirik continued, surprising Isak with his words. “You know, you can hold her if you want. Jarle isn't here so we have one less caveman to worry about.”

Isak giggled silently and moved closer to Per-Eirik who shifted his arms a bit; he followed Per’s instruction on how to position his arms and within seconds, Synnøve was now resting in his arms.

Isak sniffed softly at the thought of holding his babies like this in a couple months; he raised his head to see Chris and William already looking at him.

“I swear on my life, when my babies are here, you two had better get your acts together because I can take care of them myself no matter how hard it'll be.”

Both men just looked at him, their gazes soft and understanding.

Nothing beats the love of an overprotective mother.

**...**

Isak smiled as they passed Anita who gave him a saucy wink; he knew she was going to interrogate him later.

He opened the Dorridge to Dr. Bjorge’s office and stepped inside, all three men following him inside.

Dr. Bjorge was writing something down as usual before looking up with a smile only to startle when his eyes came to rest upon the three men looking at him in curiosity… Well, Even was look at him in curiosity. Chris and William were glaring at the poor man.

Isak rolled his eyes at the interaction. “Stop glaring at Dr. Bjorge, he's called doctor for a reason you know.”

Per-Eirik was right when he called them cavemen.

“Ohh, ehm,” Dr. Bjorge started clearing his throat before focusing his attention on Isak. “I assume these fine gentlemen are the fathers?”

Isak snorted at his description but nodded all the same. “Yeah.”

“Well, I guess we can find out who the babies paternal parent is now and we can also find out their gender today, I bet that's exciting isn't it?”

At his words, Isak grinned broadly.

Dr. Bjorge smiled at him before he quickly began setting everything up when Chris and William growled at him… Yes, they actually growled.

Cavemen.

**...**

“Okay… Here's baby 1 and… We just need… Hmm… just… Ah haha! Okay, now for baby 2. Hmm, okay, looks like baby 1 isn't blocking baby 2 fr- okay! Got it!”

Isak looked pretty amused at the doctor’s mumbling and he grinned when the man was finished.

“So, Isak. Do you want to know the genders now or would you prefer it to be a surprise?”

Chris and William were looking at Dr. Bjorge imploringly while Even just looked amazed at everything. Isak was practically shivering with excitement. “Now, please. I don't think it can wait longer.”

Dr. Bjorge smiled and gave him a look of suspense before finally telling him.

“Baby 1 is a… Boy and Baby 2 is… a Girl! Congratulations, you have one of each.”

By the time he finished speaking, Isak had tears of happiness strolling down his cheeks and Even was smiling at him.

Chris looked a bit scared while William was grinning.

“A g-g-girl.”

Isak looked at Chris with wide eyes at the look of panic in his face. “Chris?” He asked softly after cleaning himself off.

Chris looked at him but he didn't appear to even see him and Isak bit his lip and grabbed Chris’ hand, pulling the unresisting man closer until he was standing directly in-front of him.

Isak wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and looked him in the eyes.

“Hey, what's wrong?”

Chris’ arms wrapped around him and he looked at Isak uncertainty. “What am I going to do with a girl, Isak? I've been treating girls like shit and now you're having one, however can I expect someone to treat her with respect when I don't even respect the girls I've hooked up with?”

Isak's arms tightened around him and he sighed softly. “All you can do is love her, Chris. Who knows, maybe you're not her father and even if you are, I know that you'll try your best to do right by her.”

Chris turned his face away from his while William looked nonplussed.  
Dr. Bjorge cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

“Would like to proceed with taking their blood samples to determine the children's paternal parentage?”

Isak nodded and looked at Chris imploringly.

“As soon as their samples are collected, I'll send you the information in a week.”

Chris closed his eyes momentarily to calm his breathing then gave the doctor a nod. William gave him a thoughtful look.

Isak looked at Even who was being nosy by rifling through the doctor’s stuff, humming thoughtfully as he picked stuff up and put them back down.

“Okay then, let's get started.”

* * *

  **Two Months later (7 Months)**

Isak was now seven months along and school was pretty much out of the picture now; he could hardly stay on his feet for longer than 15 minutes before he had to sit down.

His relationship with Chris and William was slowly but surely progressing as both of them were committed to being a good example for their child. They sometimes relapsed by hooking up with others but as long as they didn't sleep with them then Isak would forgive them and keep working on strengthening their relationship.

Ever since that day at the OBGYN, Chris had become a bit distant until Isak had sat him down and reassured him that he could learn to be a good example even if the baby girl wasn't his.

Of course, they had gotten the results back and it was… unexpected.  
Isak knew how rare it was to have twins by different fathers but it still came to a shock to discover that his children were half-siblings. I mean, isn't that kinda messed up? They were both in his stomach and were just half-siblings.

Turns out that the boy belonged to William and the girl… Well, Chris had panicked even more than Isak thought when he turned out to be the father to his little bambi.

Yeah, he already came up with nicknames, sue him. He was a proud mother, damn it!

He caressed his stomach as he was forcibly confined to bed.

Despite being unsure about being a father, Chris had eventually stepped up and William had followed. Isak had planned to remodel his parents’ home but Chris and William had taken that idea out of his head as they had started look for a 4 bedroom home to move into.

Isak knew homes like that could cost upward 15 million NOK including balconies, garage and separate bathrooms. Despite being paid generously at the restaurant, he would never be able to make that much money that easily.

Chis and William were loaded as he had found out so they could easily afford it but Isak was already used to working for what he wanted and so he had continued working at the restaurant until his seventh month as he knew it was important that his babies stayed inside his stomach for as long as possible.

He had ended up quitting when he hit month seven and though he would miss the delicious food and high tips, he had the health of two people to think about so now wasn't the time to be selfish.

He was currently staying in William's apartment. Chris had moved into the other bedroom but he sure as hell isn't sleeping there. He was sleeping in William's bed with him and Isak as he didn't want to miss anything as he had said.

Isak snorted. So far, he's been too tired for sex so they've only done it twice since he moved in. They didn't want to risk inducing labor, no matter how far-fetched that idea was, so they hadn't refrained from any penetrative activities which involved their dicks.

They sure didn't mind using their fingers and tongue.

He shivered delightful as the memories assaulted him for a second before he turned back to watching his show while eating from the tub of chocolate ice-cream in-front of him.

He moaned softly. Fuck, he's missed ice-cream. Both Chris and William had banned him from anything anything good and now have him eating boring shit and they routinely checked to make sure that he wasn't hiding anything but he was good at what he did. He had managed to hide this tub of ice-cream in the freezer by scrapping the contents into a well cleaned mayonnaise jar.

Yeah, he kept the mayo in the fridge, so?

He hummed around the spoon as he polished off the last of the ice-cream.

He was just lucky that Chris and William didn't like mayo otherwise he would've been caught a long time ago no matter how good he was at hiding. Hiding in plain sight was always the best course of action.

“Isak!”

Isak startled and looked down at the empty jar and began panicking; he could hardly move quick enough to hide it and whoever it was would taste the ice-cream in his mouth.

He hid the jar under his legs as he didn't want to chance anything spilling on the bed. He then wiped his mouth as best as he could just as the door opened and William walked in.

“Hey,” He greeted softly, earning a groan from William who was unwrapping his scarf and removing his jacket.

“Have you already finished your hours online?” He asked while pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side.

Isak nodded. “Yeah, I finished an hour ago.”

He was finishing his schooling online as he didn't want to be jeopardise his future and that of his children by being a dropout.

It helped that William had somehow got him accepted this late into the semester but he was thankful that he at least had one less thing to worry about.

William had just finished pulling his pants off before climbing into bed in just his boxers; he got behind Isak and plastered himself to said guy's back.

 

Isak hummed as William began nosing at his neck then started placing butterfly kisses while suckling and nipping the pale, unblemished skin.

“Hmmm.” He groaned, giving him more access to his neck.

“Other than school, what else have you been doing all day?”

Isak licked his lips as William resumed suckling a hickey into his neck, effectively distracting him. “Hmmm… J-Just been watching some t.v and waiting for you guys to come home.”

William hummed and pulled away from Isak who whined softly.

William took his time removing Isak's shirt, before tossing it to the side; he then carefully unwrapped the padding around Isak's chest, releasing his swollen breasts to the air, eliciting a shiver from Isak.

Isak groaned softly as William's hands moved to the swollen mounds and began lightly caressing the pink, leaking buds.

“Ooohh,” He whines down softly, arching back against William.

“Chris would be home later, he has to do start some plans for the club.”

Isak only moaned louder before William abruptly pulled away from him; he opened his eyes which he hadn't realised that he had closed and pouted at the other who only smirk before moving away from him to come to a kneel in-front of his face.

“I'm feeling a bit parched, feed me.”

Isak bit his lip seductively enticing a groan of appreciation from William who slinked forward, intending on sucking Isak dry before said person remembered his hidden stash.

“Wait!”

William stopped and arched an eyebrow at him and he backtracked instantly.

“I… Uh… It's just, can you like get a a bottle of water before we start? I feel a bit thirsty.”

William looked at him in bewilderment then rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you better be prepared to deal with ‘this’ when I come back.”

Isak nodded quickly as William pointed to his clothed erection before moving off the bed and out of the room.

He quickly removed the carton and moved towards the dresser and stashed it in the bottom drawer, he couldn't hide it under the bed as it was one of those beds with drawers at the sides and he wasn't going to risk putting it in one of those as they were filled with William and Chris’ all-white clothing which they'll notice if there was so much as a smudge of them.

“What are you doing?”

Isak startled a bit and placed a hand at his chest and he moved away from the dresser to face a suspicious William holding a bottle of water in his hand.

“Ohh, uhh… I was just checking my phone,” He explained, pointing at said phone sitting on top of the dresser.

Thank fuck for small miracles.

William's eyes remained narrowed on him for a while longer before he finally approached and handed him the bottle of water which he gratefully took, looking William directly into his eyes to show that he was being honest.

He opened the bottle and took huge gulps to get rid of the taste of ice-cream in his mouth as much as he could.

He burped softly then handed the bottle to William who left the room to dispose of it.

“Fuck, that was close.” He murmured softly, wiping the excess water from his mouth.

William returned and climbed back on the bed, easing Isak back against the pillow before he latched onto Isak's swollen nipple as he proceeded to suck at the tasty fluid, pearling at the tip of the swollen bud.

Isak moaned and grabbed a fistful of William's hair; he wrapped his legs around William's hips and whimpered when said man's teeth grazed the sensitive bud.

“W-Will,” He groaned, pouting as he couldn't even feel William as his huge stomach was in the way.

It was a miracle that he was even able to wrap his legs around the man.

“Baby, you taste so good,” William murmured, pulling away from the now puffy nipple.

Isak whimpered softly.

“Will, s-stop teasing.”

William chuckled hoarsely and teasingly licked the bud.

“I'm back, motherfuckers!”

William snorted and Isak giggled softly.

“I hope you're prepared to get wrecked,” were the whispered words in his ear

He shuddered slightly in impatience. He couldn't wait.

**...**

Isak was crying silently as he shivered from over-sensitivity. Chris and William had done him in and now he was paying the price.

His ass felt so sore from their fingering and his nipples were swollen even more.

“Come on, Isak, try to relax,” Chris instructed softly, as he moved the straw away from Isak's mouth. “Go to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up.”

He grunted softly and snuggled closer to both men.

He was on the verge of losing consciousness as the scent of both men invaded his senses.

“Isak, why the fuck is there a mayo jar hidden with my watches?” Chris suddenly yelled.

Isak's eyes shot open in panic, all traces of sleep gone.

“And why the fuck is it filled with something other than mayo?” This was William's voice now as he jostled Isak to survey the jar.

“Fuck me.”

**...**

Isak pouted as he was forced to reveal his stash to the men after they cornered him last night.

“You should've known better than to go behind our backs and do this,Isak.”

He huffed under his breath. “Well, you can't exactly blame me. Do you realise just what I've had to eat these last couple of months?”

Chris rolled his eyes and give him a nasty smirk as he bit into Isak's plus-sized snickers bar.

He whimpered.

He heard William snort before he copied Chris’ look and pulled a bag of honey roasted peanuts from the pile and opened it up, smirking at Isak's look of horror.

“Those are my favourite, Will!”

William only shrugged then tilted his head back and tipped a good bit of the contents in his mouth.

Isak groaned then attacked Chris; He pushed then mouths together and used his tongue to map around the sweet crevice before Chris carefully pushed him away with a chuckle.

“Oh, no you don't.”

He huffed and folded his hands before looking at William who had snorted.

“Don't even think about it,” He ordered, backing away when Isak made a step towards him.

“Come on, guys! Stop torturing me!” He screamed, pouting angrily.

“You brought this on yourself.”

He rolled his eyes and turned away from both men. “The both of you can forget about getting your dicks sucked later.”

Both men just looked at each other then shrugged. “No problem, you'll probably fall asleep in the middle of it like the last times you've tried so we aren't really missing anything.”

Isak glared at them before stalking off towards the bedroom.

“I just love seeing you waddle!” Chris called out.

Isak flipped him the bird.

* * *

  **1 Month Later (8 Months)**

Isak's breathing was laboured as contractions wracked through his body. Unfortunately, both Chris and William were at school so he had been forced to call an ambulance as both men had turned their phones off.

He had the baby bags ready and to tell you the truth, he was a bundle of nerves. The day has finally come that he was going to meet his two pumpkins and all of a sudden the insecurities hit him like a ball to the face.

Was he even ready to be a mother? He had loads for advice from Per-Eirik but its still different when it's finally happening.

Despite all of these concerns, he was relaxing as much as he could because panicking now would probably put his babies in danger.

He practiced the breathing exercises that the instructor taught him and was a bit surprised to find that it actually worked a bit.

“Hello, sir! We were called to this addres-”

Isak ignored whatever else the person said as he let out a gut-wrenching scream as a particularly painful contraction hit him full on; he was crying by the time the paramedics decided to enter the apartment after hearing his scream.

Isak was full out sobbing as he was transferred to a bed and his bags were placed next to his body.

“Don't worry, sir. We'll take good care of you,” The man reassured as he placed an oxygen mask over Isak's face.

_‘Chris! William!’_

**...**

Isak was screaming bloody murder as he had to wait before he was fully dilated; he had to get the hospital to phone the school in order to get ahold of Chris and William, both of whom were already on their way.

He was chewing on some ice chips as directed by the nurse who had come to check his dilation.

“Only 3 centimetres, Mr. Valtersen.”

Isak groaned and flung more ice into his mouth.

For fucks sake.

“Are my babies going to be alright? It's only been 8 months.”

She smiled reassuringly at him. “Well, twins usually make it to 6 or 7 months and they're always alright so you making it to 8 months is pretty ideal, so you shouldn't worry about it. We've also already checked their health and everything is looking great.”

He breathed a sigh of relief at that as the woman left the room.

He was a bit startled when his phone rang but after seeing the caller I.d, he quickly answered.

 

**< 3 Chris <3**

**Baby, are you okay?! William and I were called to the Principal’s office and told that you went into labor. Please tell me everything's alright!**

 

I'm okay, Chris. Other than the fact that I'm only 3 centimetres dilated then I'm doing just fine. I called an ambulance after I couldn't get ahold of you guys.

 

**Fuck, Isak! From now on, there's no way I'm turning this fucking phone off. William and I are on our way with our parents.**

 

What?! Why are you bringing your parents?

**Isak, they want to be there when their grandchildren are born, what do you expect?**

 

What kind of question is that?! They sure as fuck weren't around during my entire pregnancy and now all of a sudden, they want to be there for the birth of my children!

 

**Isak, where the fuck is this coming from? Do I have you remind you that those children aren't yours alone?**

 

You know what? Fuck off! I swear that if you bring them into this hospital room then none of you will be seeing these kids. I have enough money to rent my own apartment and to survive. The boys will help me buy everything I need and set them up and I have enough clothing and the likes to last a while.

 

**Isak, you're blowing things out of proportion. You need to calm down and think rationally. Are you really going to deny us the chance of seeing our child being born into the world?**

 

I will if I have to no matter how much it'll pain me to do so. Chris, please. I don't want them anywhere near our children. They've always been against my pregnancy since you've told them and now they are suddenly interested?

 

**Isak.**

 

Chris, please. I want only you and William here with me. I don't want them anywhere near my children. Baby, please, I'm begging you.

 

**Stop crying, Isak. You need to calm yourself down before you raise your blood pressure… Okay, fine. I'll just bring William with me, just please calm down.**

 

Okay, thank you so much. Just please get here quickly, I want you guys here with me.

 

**Don't worry, we'll be there soon. Calm down okay, I don't want anything happening to the three of you.**

I'll try my best, see you soon.

 

**Okay, see you. Xoxo**

 

Isak breathed a sigh of relief that Chris and William's parents won't be there. If both men knew the despicable things those people have told him then they wouldn't want them anywhere near him.

If it were up to those people, he would've already lost his precious babies and now they're suddenly interested in their grandchildren.

Fuck that.

**...**

He was already dilated 7 centimetres when Chris and William showed up, thankfully alone.

“Fucking finally, she looked like she was going to jump us.” Chris complained, striding up to Isak and connecting their lips in a desperate kiss.

Isak groaned, and whimpered when Chris’ tongue massaged his before pulling away.

“What happened?” He asked breathlessly.

Chris smirked and licked his lips teasingly at him.

“Chris, please,” He whimpered softly, forgetting that he was currently in labour.

Chris grinned and licked at Isak's lips before nipping at them. “It's not important anymore, it's just that annoying receptionist was delaying us with her flirting when all we want is to see our beautiful, baby boy.”

Isak moaned and licked his lips wantonly; he groaned when another pair of hands slid up his legs.

“N-Not here, please.”

Chris chuckled and Isak gasped when his legs were carefully pried open and his dilated hole was out on display.

Chris pulled away from him and moved to stand next to William who was gazing at Isak's most sacred spot in curiosity.

“Are we supposed to see the head just yet?”

Isak panicked momentarily before calming himself and pressing the button at the side of his bed to alert a nurse.

Now that he wasn't being distracted, the pain reared its ugly head once more and Isak groaned in pain.

“Isak? I'll go get the doctor,” Chris yelled before rushing out of the room.

William moved closer to him and held his hand in comfort. “Don't worry, Issy. You'll be alright,” He reassured, placing a kiss on Isak's forehead.

Isak only whimpered.

**...**

It was an hour and 13 minutes later that their baby girl was finally delivered and being cleaned at the moment. Isak had never been happier at that, his body was aching up a storm and he felt so freaking sore.

His throat was hurting from all the screaming so he was chewing on some ice chips which William was carefully feeding him as he was too tired to move a muscle.

“You did so good, babe,” Chris murmured softly as he looked down at the sleeping face of his daughter.

 

 

“She's so perfect, my little Åse Kjersti Schistad.”

Isak sent him a tired smile and looked at the nurse who was holding his son in her arms with a sweet smile on her face; he then looked like at William who was looking at his blanket covered son in longing.  
“Will,” He started, immediately getting said man's attention. “Go and hold your son, I'll be alright.”

William hesitated for a split second then leaned down and placed a grateful kiss on his lips before he approached the nurse and took his son from her.

He grinned so broadly as he looked down at his first child.

 

  

“Shit,” He whispered softly, earning a glare from Isak.

“Don't curse around my son, William.”

William chuckled silently and continued observing his son. The boy was just born and he already looked like him.

“My little Håvard Asbjørn Magnusson."

isak rolled his eyes. "I just **love** how both of you didn't even bother asking me for suggestions for their names."

He received distracted shrugs from both men as their attention was focused solely on the precious cargo in their arms.

Isak just smiled at the sight and closed his eyes; he was tired as hell and exhaustion finally caught up with him. He'll wake up when his babies are ready to be fed.

* * *

 ~~~~**3 Months later **

Isak groaned in exasperation as Åse was practically plucked out of his arms by Chris. William had already taken Håvard from him 42 minutes ago so he had proceeded with feeding his daughter until Chris came home and took her too.

Between the two of them, he only held his children when its time to breastfeed them and when Chris and William weren't home. he barely had any contact after that. When the babies were fussing, they handled it. When they were ready to sleep, they handled it. But when its time for a nappy change both of them disappear until Isak was finished.

He was a bit put-out but he understood so he refrained from making his annoyance known.

"I'd like to hold my babies for more than a couple hours a day, you know."

"That's a couple hours more than we have," was Chris' quick reply. 

William was cooing playfully at Håvard who was making soft grunting noises.

"Who knew you two would behave like this?" He muttered softly, grabbing at the breast-pump. His chest was aching up a storm.

"Don't." Isak stopped and looked up at William who was looking at him, one eyebrow raised. "I'll take care of you when Håvard falls asleep. It'seen a while since I last tasted you."

Isak shrugged and let the pump fall back in the basket close to their bed; he wasn't going to complain because William and Chris' feeding helped to ease the pressure dramatically.

"Fine. I'm just gonna catch up on some studying."

He was still doing the online courses but this time, it was for his Second-year. A year has passed by so fast already and he already had two children for two amazing men. Ever since giving birth, William and Chris' personality just took a massive over-haul and Isak was just thankful.

He still talked to Per-Eirik and the Jonas and the guys visited him as much as they could under Chris and William's watchful eyes. Eva had started visiting with her new friends and all Isak could think was, the more, the merrier.

The two Chris' got along just because of a shared name and Isak could only snort when he had first seen it. 

He sighed and relaxed against the pillow, this was his life now and even though there were some ups and downs, he still wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Isak?"

He hummed and kept his eyes clothes.

"My-uh... My parents want to meet Åse."

Isak's eyes shot open and he looked at Chris blankly. "Chris."

Said man groaned and moved closer to the bed, being extra careful with his daughter as he sat down next to Isak and placed the little girl on his chest.

Isak hummed softly and made sure that she was properly propped up on him.

Chris buried his fingers in his hair and combed through the curls, causing Isak's eyes to flutter in pleasure.

"They just want to meet her once, that's it. They explained to me why you didn't want them around you anymore and I admit, I was pissed when I heard what they had done but I've forgiven them. I know you're still angry but they really want to meet their grand-child at-least once. I know you've probably thought that I've went behind your back with Åse but I've respected your decision up until now. I'm just asking for one meeting. I swear that I won't bring it up again."

Isak frowned and began caressing Åse’s back soothingly; he looked up at Chris who was staring at him pleadingly and gave him an conflicting look. “Chris,” He murmured softly, frowning and biting his lip in indecision.

Chris gave him and understanding smile. “I swear on my life that I'd never let any harm come to Åse. It's just this one time, I promise,” He reassured, leaning down and connecting their lips.

Isak sighed into the kiss and allowed Chris to take the lead; he moaned softly as Chris took advantage of his complaint state and dominated his mouth for a couple more seconds before pulling back, a thin line of saliva connecting them.

Isak licked his lip, effectively breaking the connection and looked up into Chris’ eyes.

“Okay, fine. But, I want to be there when they come. I just can't leave my baby girl alone with people who had previously wished she wasn't born. I know you'll always protect her with your life but for my state of mind, I'd also like to be present and not just in the bedroom.”

Chris nodded quickly with a huge grin; he placed a quick kiss on Isak's lips then moved away, being careful not to jostle Åse.

“Thank you.”

Isak just rolled his eyes at him with a soft smile on his face.

“Uhh… Isak?”

Said guy turned his head to look at William who was looking anywhere but at him and sighed. “Fine, but same as I've told Chris.”

William quickly nodded, inadvertently jostling Håvard who whimpered softly.

“Fuc- Uhh… Daddy’s sorry for waking you, my little bambi,” William cooed, steadily ignoring Isak's glare.

“I swear if my baby grows up and his first word is a swear word, I'm castrating you.”

William's gave him an affronted look. “You'd miss this dic- Uhh… This…”

Chris snorted. “Dude, just shut up before Isak's glare burns a hole in your face.”

William wisely shut up and focused his attention back on Håvard. 

**...**

Isak's face remained stony as he witnessed Chris and William's parents cooing over their respective grand-child; he had already promised his men and he wasn't about to break it no matter how much he just wanted to kick their parents out of the apartment.

He sighed softly and rested his head back against the couch. Three months after having a natural birth and he was still tired as hell. He still had a little belly pouch that he, to tell the truth, didn't really care much for. Sure, he wouldn't let it stay that way but he just gave birth to two healthy sized children, he didn't much care that he still had a bit of a tummy after that.

He turned his head to the side when someone sat down next to him.

"Hey, babe. You okay?" It was Chris and he was looking worriedly at him.

Isak sighed and cuddled closer to him.

"Yeah, despite the circumstances, I'm doing okay. Hmm... Kiss me."

Chris chuckled softly but did as he asked and connected their mouths; he groaned as Isak mouth assaulted his desperately.

Isak arched his neck up as Chris' hand cupped his cheek to deepen the kiss.

Chris and William's parents wisely stayed quiet and instead focused on their respective grand-child.

Isak moaned softly into the kiss and dug his fingers into Chris's shirt before pulling away and placing his mouth at Chris' ear. "I want to feel you right now, I wanna be stretched by your dick right now."

Chris groaned and closed his eyes for patience before wrapping an arm around Isak's hips. "Don't even think about it. Its just one day."

Isak scowled and pulled back.

There goes his plan.

He looked up and his eyes connected with William who was chuckling silently at him. He pouted and gave him a playful glare.  ** _'Shut up,'_** He mouthed.

William bit his lip and grinned at him before walking over and sitting down next to him. 

"Nice one."

Isak huffed and stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh shaddup."

"Be careful," He murmured, leaning closer to Isak. "I can think of a couple ways off the top of my head to use that tongue."

Isak grinned. "Why don't you try them out now?"

William snickered. "I'm sure you can wait until tomorrow."

Isak pouted and threw his head back against the couch. He just couldn't win.

"It'll be over soon and you'll have Håvard and Åse back in your arms."

He sighed in reply. "Yeah, I guess." He turned his head to refocus his gaze back on his unwelcome guests to see them with utterly smitten looks on their faces and he just snorted.

That still didn't change him mind about wanting them around his children, but for Chris and William's sake, he would play nice.

He was just so protective over his babies and he really didn't care. 

He was a Mother dammit and he was fucking proud of it!

* * *

**Years Later**

Isak grunted as William passed him with a giggling Håvard while pretending the boy was an airplane.

     

"Thanks for almost knocking me over!"

William only laughed as he manoeuvred the boy around the kitchen then out into the living room.

He was just thankful that the cookie were still in the oven otherwise Chris and Åse would get none if it were up to William and Håvard.

This was his life and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, babe?! Where'd you put my laptop?!!

Isak groaned and turned to look at the doorway where Chris came to halt, he had Åse propped against his hip and the little girl was giggling and playing with his hair.

   

"Isak? Laptop?" He enquired after Isak took too long to respond.

Isak groaned then massaged his forehead, trying to remember where he last saw Chris' laptop.

"Uhh...I think...I think I saw it in Åse's laundry basket," He replied, snorting at the look of panic on Chris' face.

Without another word, Chris turned and ran away, gripping a laughing Åse tightly at his side.

"Serves you right."

Hearing the timer go off, he quickly put on the oven mitts and opened said over. "Hmm...Perfect." He then carefully removed the three trays of cookies and placed them on the stove top to cool.

He left them to cool while he tidied up the kitchen from William and Håvard's mess. "Those two never listen," He muttered softly.

Håvard and Åse had a perfectly good playroom where they can do whatever with their fathers but no, they preferred to make a mess everywhere they shouldn't and not where they should.

**25 minutes later**

The kitchen was finally decent again and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew parenting was hard but sheesh, Håvard and Åse were already enough and now he was bringing two more little rascals into the world in 3 months time.

Yeah... He was pregnant again and yes, it was twins...yes, they belonged to both Chris and William... Again.

The odds were never in Isak's favor.

He began emptying the pans of cookies into a large bowl as they've already cooled by now.

Overtime, he had come to sorta forgive Chris and William's parents and allowed them supervised visits with the children even though they were spoiling said children rotten.

Isak couldn't even begin to count how many toddler cars he had in storage. 

Sure, he had forgiven them but there was no way he was forgetting anything.

After finally emptying all the pans, he gathered up the children's juice boxes and placed them on a tray along with a plastic pitcher filled with orange juice and three plastic cups. He didn't want to risk the twins breaking anything and then stepping on some unseen piece of glass.

Chris and William would go ballistic and not to mention him.

He carefully balanced the tray in one hand and the bowl of cookies in the other. When you become a parent you have to learn to multi-task otherwise you have no chance whatsoever of surviving.

He carefully walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where pillows were on the floor with a screaming toddler knocking over whatever he could get his hands on and another toddler colouring the shapes on her father's plain white shirt while said man was typing away on his computer.

Isak groaned.

Big mistake as all eyes turned to him and then at the items in his hands.

"Mommy, I want!" 

**Author's Note:**

> finally, it took me three days to finish this, I hope you guys are grateful and please comment and leave a kudos! :)


End file.
